The Iron King (The Journey)
Summary The Iron King '''was the ruler of Hallstatt (a kingdom that ruled a portion of the Earth). For the first 30 years, the Kingdom provided prosperity to its people, but after a takeover by '''Achaeus, it became known as the Iron Kingdom. Soon after, Achaeus sought out the conquer the other kingdoms who were small and were unprepared for the large and well-trained armies of the Iron King. Years later, 4 weapons crafted with gold, and given magical powers, were presented to 4 warriors. They would eventually defeat Achaeus. However, he would return as a spirit, seeking vengeance against the warriors who defeated him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: 'The Iron King | Achaeus '''Origin: 'The Journey 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''430 '''Classification: '''Undead King '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation (Can alter the gravity of objects, including that of planets and moons, just by his hands), Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Absolute Zero, Afterimage Creation (Can create after images to fool his opponents), Astral Projection (Separated the soul of his commander Ash), Blood Manipulation (Can use his or someone else's blood as a weapon), Absorption (Can absorb energy or souls to become stronger), Energy Manipulation (Can create energy-based attacks with his sword, and create barriers), Death Manipulation (Via his sword Ferrous), Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can manipulate the elements of the Earth), Necromancy (Resurrected his army, and his commanders), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate the souls of his allies and enemies), Magic (Is an expert in black magic, can use it for spells or for control), Portal Creation (Created a portal with his sword, to transport his army), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp the space that's close to a planet), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Summoning (Can summon his troops), Resistance to Time Stop and Time Manipulation (Resisted the Time Sword, who has control of time. He stated that if someone were to go back in time, and defeat him, it will have no effect on him whatsover) 'Attack Potency: Planet level '(Sliced Venus and Mars in half with his sword Ferrous, stated he would destroy Earth) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Dodged attacks by the 4 Warriors, prior and during their final battle) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z '(Was able to lift and move the Earth close to the Sun, by using his hands) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class '(Via his hands and his sword, which can release an energy blast. It's strong enough to slice moons to Earth-sized planets in half) 'Durability: Planet Class '(Able to withstand attacks by the Golden Weapons, who are comparable to his sword Ferrous) 'Stamina: '''Extremely High (In his first battle with the original 4 Warriors, he never tired. He took on all 4 of them, and nearly worn. Years later, in his confrontation with the new 4 Warriors, he stated he could fight them all for years) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Planetary with attacks. 'Standard Equipment: ' *'Ferrous: 'A sword crafted by Achaeus himself, in response to the Golden Weapons. The sword provides protection and many powers that he originally did not have. The sword gives the user protection, control of death, create portals, and release energy waves strong enough to destroy moons or Earth-sized planets. 'Intelligence: '''Genius (He is an expert in the art of swordsmanship and a professional in the subject of necromancy and black magic) '''Weaknesses: '''The Golden Weapons (The original 4 Warriors, sealed him. This caused Achaeus's physical body to decompose over time, however, his spirit was unaffected by the weapons. After his return, he was defeated again, this time by all Weapons combining and destroying his soul) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Full Blast: '''He releases a powerful blast, that completely obliterates the enemy. When combined with Ferrous, planets are reduced to rubble. *'Soul Wave:' With this skill, the Iron King manipulates souls. He can remove or place them back into his opponents. He used this move to resurrect his entire army. *'Night:' He manipulates darkness with this move. Can create shadow men, to fight for him. This was used to blanket Earth. Can make a room pitch black, this can be used when fighting enemies. Giving them a hard time to see. *'Blood Manifestation: Achaeus can manipulate blood, allowing to create weapons. He can also manipulate the blood of his opponents. *'''House of Gaea: A move that allows control of Earth's elements. Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. The Iron King can release multiple elemental based attacks (he can also control lighting, ice, and metals). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:OC's Category:Serious Profiles Category:The Journey Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Tier 5 Category:Superhumans Category:Gravity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Necromancy Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Spatial Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Resistance Users Category:Villains Category:Ghosts